


Something Witchy This Way Comes

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: :') babies i love them, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biking, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Visions, Witches, fuck i cant tag to save my life lmaooo', probably innacurate witchcraft, psychic!finn, witch!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: The bright fire of the leaves against the grey skies brought a warmth like none other to Poe's heart. A warmth he wanted to share with Finn. He wanted to bring that feeling to him, to see the excitement in his eyes, the childlike wonder that he knew Finn had experienced far too little of.In that moment Poe vowed to show Finn all the wonderful little joys that Autumn could bring.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 81
Kudos: 32





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hugest of thank you's to my official beta [@honeykiwis](https://honeykiwis.tumblr.com/) and my unofficial betas, [@natthemess,](https://natthemess.tumblr.com/)[@tinyphantomsalad,](https://tinyphantomsalad.tumblr.com/) and [@poesflygirl.](https://poesflygirl.tumblr.com/) I love you all SO much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh its finally here I'm so excited

Outside the reaches of town, past all the shops and identical suburban houses, there sat a large Victorian gothic nearly overgrown with Wisteria. From the outside it looked foreboding with its three story tower and iron gate, but that was exactly how Poe Dameron wanted it to be. He had secrets, things to hide, and he couldn't have people poking around in his business. So, he let the wisteria grow over the porch, let the other plants run a little wild, and went on about his happy little life.

*  *  *  *  * * * * * *

Finn made his way up the steps with his final box, smiling as he stepped through the door. The smell of sage filled his nose, sharp and refreshing. He looked into the mirror that hung in the entryway, laughing a little when his reflection smiled and waved at him. 

"Let me take that," Poe appeared at his side, lifting the box from his arms and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I've been putting them in the den for now."

Finn followed Poe past the staircase into the den where boxes of his things were piled in the middle of the room. He flopped down onto the red velvet fainting couch that sat against the wall, then immediately jumped up again as a cloud of dust rose from the cushion. "Babe why the hell do you keep this thing? It's so uncomfortable." He coughed a few times, swatting the dust away.

"I dunno, it came with the house, I think it adds charm." Poe took Finn's hand and pulled him into a hug, "c'mere you-" His arms wrapped around Finn, holding him tight to his chest.

Finn took this moment to bury his nose in Poe's collarbone and inhale deeply, the scent of cinnamon and clove and  _ Poe _ surrounding him. "Hi," he murmured.

Poe pressed a kiss to Finn's hairline, "hi baby, welcome home."

_ "Home," _ he whispered it back.

The word felt soft on his tongue, greeted his ears with a gentle warmth. It felt like a warm cup of mugwort tea on a chilly winter day, and sounded like the gentle crackling of a fire in the hearth. It felt safe.

Poe pulled back so he could look Finn in the eyes, "you want something to eat? A celebratory meal?"

Finn smiled, "yeah, I'd love that," he murmured, leaning up to plant a kiss on Poe's cheek. He still couldn't believe this was real, that Poe was real, that he was entering this new phase of his life with someone he loved and trusted with his whole being. It was surreal. 

Poe kissed his nose, "you just sit tight, babe, I'll cook you a feast of fuckin' kings." Finn swatted at Poe's ass as he turned to leave, laughing when his boyfriend yelped.

_ Now, _ Finn thought to himself,  _ to come up with something to do… _ He glanced around the room and decided that the best way to pass time would be to explore this massive house he now lived in. With a sure step and a feeling of excitement in his stomach, Finn set about exploring hallways of the first floor. 

The first few rooms he came to were pretty uneventful, just a bedroom, bathroom and storage closet, but the door at the end of the hall opened into a little library, which Finn was eager to spend his days in. Floor to ceiling bookcases were built into nearly every inch of wall, the only exception being the fireplace in the center of the room, and the bay window on one side. Finn ran his fingers along the spines of the books, reading titles like  _ The Practical Witches Guide to Herbology,  _ and  _ Helena Harper: My Journey With Potions. _ He continued to read the titles, head tilted to the side, until he bumped into the fireplace wall. His eyes fell on a framed certificate on the mantle, and he righted himself to take a better look at it.

**_Gegonia Institute of the high studies of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_ In recognition of the completion of the requisite course of study and upon certified nomination of Faculty _

_ The High Council of Witches and Wizards has conferred upon _

**_Poe Dameron_ **

_ In recognition of the satisfactory fulfillment of the prescribed requirements for the degree of _

**_Master of Wizardry and Magical Business_ **

_ With the rights, privileges and honors thereunto appertaining _

_ Dated this first day of June, one thousand nine hundred and ninety-five _

Finn grinned, running his fingers along the gold frame. That was  _ his _ gorgeous intellectual man they were talking about. It filled him with a swell of pride that he and Poe had graduated from the same university, only three years apart. He couldn't believe they had really done it, they had made it through the trials and tribulations of college, spirit summoning, and long distance and they were still together.

Finn remembered so clearly the first time he had seen Poe. He was in the library, drowning in an oversized zip up hoodie, hunched over an old leather bound potions textbook. Finn had immediately turned around to face Rey, his tone urgent.

_ "Don't look now, but there's a really cute guy at the table in the corner," he whispered, and Rey craned her neck to see around him. "I said don't look!" _

_ "Well, I looked, and it just so happened he's looking too." _

From that day on, Finn went to the library every day in hopes of seeing him again. It took two weeks of amused looks from Rey as he peered about the library before the mysterious boy returned. He slid into the seat across from Finn, introducing himself as Poe, a general magic major. They talked for hours, until the sun had set and the librarian had to ask them to leave.

They gathered their things and headed for the door, the icy winter wind bit at Finn's bare arms and he cursed himself for leaving his jacket back in the dorm. Then, without so much as a blink, Poe shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Finn.

_ Finn tried to refuse, "no, no, I can't take your jacket-" _

_ "Nonsense," Poe told him. "I'd offer you a ride too, but I don't drive," he said sheepishly. _

_ Finn smiled, wrapping the jacket around himself, and found a burst of courage within himself. "Maybe you could take me out on a date then? As a replacement for the ride we could've shared," he said. _

_ Poe's cheeks turned red, and he nodded. "Yeah, I'd love that." He pulled a pen from behind his ear and took Finn's hand, scribbling a phone number onto his palm. "Call me," he said with a goofy smile, giving a two fingered salute and turning on his heel to leave. _

"Food's ready!"

Poe's shout pulled Finn from his thoughts, and he stepped out of the library. "Coming!" He followed the hallway until it opened up to the kitchen, where Poe was dancing around in a deep purple apron. Finn felt a soft smile come on his face as he took in the view.

Poe turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

Finn shook his head, taking a few steps over and kissing him sweetly. "Nothin', I just love you that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would make my day, I love to hear what you guys think of my writing!!


	2. Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They decorate for halloween :) it's soft and sweet! Sorry for putting this up a day late, I was busy all day yesterday. Chapter 3 is out tomorrow :)))
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Implied sex but no actual sex, bad words I think, so much fluff you might actually die.

Finn woke up when Poe pounced on him, straddling his hips playfully. He was dressed in his typical pajamas; a sweater and boxers, and his hair was messy from sleep. Still, his eyes were bright and warm as he smiled down at Finn.

"Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss Finn right on the lips.

Finn smiled in return, bringing a hand up to smooth some of Poe's unruly curls. "Morning," he murmured against his lips, stealing a few more kisses as he did. "What brings this on?"

Poe was grinning like a cat got the canary as he pulled back. "I'm just so happy," he told Finn. There was an earnest quality in his voice, he really meant it. He was genuinely over the moon that Finn was here with him after three years of long distance and one year of separate housing. "I get to wake up beside you. Every. Goddamn. Morning."

He punctuated the last three words with kisses, the last of which left Finn more than a little flustered. He let his head thunk back against the pillow as Poe pulled away, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. He was a sight, his eyes dark and his hair even messier than it had been previously, and Finn wanted nothing more than to devour him right then and there.

"What do you say to a hearty breakfast?" Poe asked with faux innocence, but Finn knew what he was doing.

Finn hooked a leg around Poe's back, flipping him over. "As long as you're the main course."

* * * * * * * * * *

After a few rounds of…  _ breakfast, _ Finn found himself squeezed in beside Poe on the booth of the little breakfast nook he had built by the window. Poe's leg rested against his own, and Finn had his left arm wrapped around his waist as they ate. It was the picture of domestic bliss, the early morning sunshine casting them in a golden glow.

"Whatcha’ wanna do today?" Finn asked softly, lifting the edge of Poe's shirt to trace patterns on his side.

Poe leaned in a little closer, resting his head against Finn's. "Thought maybe we could put up the halloween decorations," he mused. He twirled his finger in little circles, making the spoon in Finn's tea stir in the milk.

Finn nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Sounds like fun," Finn replied, bumping their knees together gently. "We could put on some music, throw up some lights… I dunno, I've never really decorated for halloween."

Poe grinned, standing and taking Finn's plate with a kiss to his forehead. "Oh, you're in for a treat babe. I go all out for halloween."

"Must be the witch blood," Finn laughed, scooting out of the booth and downing the rest of his tea. "Please tell me there's a creepy attic with a rickety ladder that I have to climb." He sat his mug in the sink and followed Poe out into the hallway, catching up with him and reaching out to take his hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Poe pulled him along through the house, up the stairs, past the bedroom door and to the end of the hall. He held his arm out across Finn's chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Stand back," he murmured, then pointed up at the trapdoor in the ceiling with one finger. The door fell open and an old folding ladder fell down, releasing with it a cloud of mud colored dust.

Finn nearly hacked up a lung; he had gasped in excitement as the ladder fell down causing him to inhale a fair amount of dust. Still, he was more than excited to see the rickety ladder leading up to the attic. As soon as he could breathe regularly again, he started up the ladder, carefully noting that the last three steps were missing. He hoisted himself up, eyes wide, into the dark, dusty, unbearably hot room.

Poe followed suit, clambering into the attic with a little less grace and giving Finn an amused look.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What's the deal with you and attics," Poe replied, no malice in his voice. He was genuinely curious. Every little thing about Finn intrigued him. They'd been together for two years now, but Poe was still discovering new things about him. Every detail was precious to him, every story of Finn's childhood or teen years was like a gift and he held them all close to his heart.

"I dunno, there's just something about them," Finn said. "When I was little there was one in the foster home I was in, and I just loved to climb the ladder and go through all the old things in there… they're little pieces of someone's life, y'know? Someone you'll never know. But you can learn something about them through these pieces of their life that they deemed unimportant, stuff that they forgot and left behind."

Poe shook his head, "more power to you. Attics give me the creeps." He leaned over to kiss Finn's cheek, "hand holding is mandatory."

Finn laughed softly, taking his hand and following him to the back of the attic. The room was big and for a moment Finn wondered if they would ever reach the other side, but finally Poe pulled a lightswitch and they were bathed in flickering yellow light. "I don't blame you… this is creepy as fuck."

Poe nodded, drawing Finn close to him and opening up a trunk. It was filled to the brim with halloween decorations; orange and purple string lights, fake spiders, decorative lanterns, all kinds of things. Finn knelt down, rooting through the decorations. 

"This is gonna be  _ so _ much fun."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Do you think this is enough cobwebs?" Finn stepped down from his precarious perch on a kitchen chair, standing back and looking at the cobwebs hung in the living room doorway. "I think that's enough." He dusted his hands off and grabbed the box, moving on to the next door. 

Poe peeked his head through the rails of the banister. "Cobwebs are the Mistletoe of Halloween, Finn. 'Enough' is  _ never _ enough."

Finn chuckled, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Poe. "Yeah but if I keep adding more I won't have enough for the last door, now will I?" He leaned even further up to kiss Poe's nose, "now quit that, you're gonna get your head stuck."

"Nuh uh, see?" Poe said, sounding  _ just  _ like a child. Finn turned to see him wiggle the rails on either side of his head. Both were terribly loose and he easily slipped his head out from between them. "Never gotten around to fixing it," Poe explained.

Finn laughed loudly, sitting the chair down under the kitchen door and climbing back up. The sound of ABBA playing on Poe's record player drifted in from the living room. He couldn't quite understand the lyrics, but the noise was soothing, a gentle presence. 

"Alright, I'm all done." 

Poe came down the stairs to stand behind Finn. "Lookin' good babe," he said with a cheeky grin, lightly slapping Finn's butt. 

"If I fall you had better catch me," Finn hissed, nearly losing his balance. 

"Of course," Poe reached up, putting his hands on Finn's back to support him. "You almost finished? I'm starving…"

Finn nodded, putting the last cobwebs on the doorway and looking down at Poe. "You really gonna catch me?"

"Yeah, jump babe, I've got you." Poe held out his arms, and Finn jumped. 

Poe caught him easily, spinning him around with a carefree laugh. "What do you think?" he asked, nodding his head at the decorations. 

Finn smiled softly, leaning his head against Poe's shoulder. "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know what happened on Big Brother last night? I didn't watch... who won hoh i need to know khdgfkajhgkgdk
> 
> comments would make my day, I adore hearing what you guys think of my stories! you can find me on [tumblr](https://imthewritingsidekick-baby.tumblr.com/) :)))


	3. Fill My Heart With Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to nat (poesflygirl on tumblr) bby I love you thanks for sticking with my while I wrote this its so SOFT
> 
> this chapter is just soft babies bickering and dancing, no warnings :)

"You can't be serious, you've  _ never _ danced before?"

Finn shook his head for the millionth time. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' and tilting his head up towards Poe. The sun had gone down long ago, the two now snuggled in soft firelight and the glow of the TV, content in being together. They were lounging on the couch watching the Harry Potter marathon on SyFy, Finn still recovering from his vision the previous day. Poe's feet are propped up on a footstool while Finn leaned back on his chest, BB-8 sleeping in his lap. On screen Harry and Hermione were dancing to some song about trains, Finn had always thought it was cute, and so he had said something about it. This, of course, had led Poe to ask Finn about his dancing preferences and from there the truth came out. Finn had never danced before.

The orange glow of the fireplace cast dancing shadows across Poe's features as he looked down at Finn, puzzlement in his eyes. Finn grinned in disbelief, chuckling a little. "What!? So what if I've never danced before? It's not like I've been in all these relationships before like you have, I didn't even have a date to my senior prom!"

"So you're telling me no one in your entire school took a shot at this wonderful piece of ass right here," he says, reaching down to grab Finn's butt. "No one claimed this cute little tush?  _ No one?" _

Finn grinned at his boyfriend's antics, wiggling around and waking BB-8 by accident. "No one," he told him. 

"No one," Poe repeated, like Finn had just told him some unbelievable thing, like he said that Gwendolyn Gegonia wasn't the founder of Gegonia Institute, or sage wasn't useful in cleansing.

"Nope!" It was kinda cute, the way Poe lifted his eyebrows and his eyes went all wide, so Finn didn't really mind the questions. It was lighthearted and fun.

"Not a single one of those crazy teenage girls with their chunky highlights?"

Finn laughed loudly at that one, startling Coraline who was lounging across the room on the cat tower. "Not a single one of them. I ended up going with Rey-"

"Aha!" Poe exclaimed, "so you did  _ go to prom," _ he said, as if that was supposed to make everything click in the puzzle of questions he was asking.

"And?"

"And you didn't dance?"

"No, of course I danced-"

"Exactly! See I knew it couldn't be true." Poe smiled triumphantly, and Finn shook his head some more.

"No, you see, I've done like, this-" he did a horrendous rendition of the electric slide from his spot on the couch, "and this-" he did a half hearted cabbage patch-

"You did the cabbage patch?" Poe wheezed, "baby thats so- oh god-"

"Shut up! And I know this, and this-" he moved his arms in the steps of the macarena, then did a little approximation of the wobble, "and this thing-" he ended with the Cupid Shuffle. "Quit laughing!" Poe was dying with laughter, infectious and bubbly, and Finn found himself laughing too despite his words.

Poe grabbed the remote, muting the TV and pulling Finn off the couch. "That's it, you're getting dancing lessons. Right. Now." 

Finn ducked his head shyly, "I'm not much of a dance- woah!"

Poe grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. "Nonsense! It's like that guy from Ratatouille said, 'anyone can dance!'"

"I'm pretty sure it's 'anyone can cook.'"

Poe shushed him, taking his hands and humming what sounded like salsa music. "Just follow my lead, I've got you. Right leg first." He squeezed Finn's hands, giving him a soft smile. He tapped the tempo onto Finn's palm. "Alright, and back and shift and front and shift and-"

Finn and his two left feet went the wrong way, bumping right into Poe and nearly knocking him over. "Sorry!" he reached out to grab Poe before he could fall, pulling him back up. He felt heat blooming on his cheeks, "Poe I'm not-"

"No no sweetheart, I started too hard, that's on me," he locked eyes with Finn, telling him there was no need to apologize. "Let's try something a little easier, yeah?"

"You sure?" Finn felt a little uneasy, afraid to mess up again.

"Of course." Poe kissed him sweetly, his lips quelling Finn's fears.

Poe wiggled his fingers at a record player in the corner and it crackled to life, rich smooth sound pouring from the bell and greeting Finn's ears like a warm embrace. He recognized the song, Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra. Poe grinned like an idiot, taking Finn's hands once again.

_ "Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars," _ he sang softly, stepping side to side in time with the music.  _ "Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." _

Finn was smiling now, soft and gentle as Poe led him across the floor. They twirled and rocked in time with the beat, in time with each other. When Poe looked at him with those soft brown eyes, Finn began to think that maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.

_ "In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me,"  _ Poe grinned goofily, angling for a kiss, and of course Finn gave it to him.  _ "Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore." _

Finn lifted his arm, twirling Poe around a couple of times. His smile was brighter than Finn had ever seen, it warmed his heart and sent butterflies into his stomach. It was like every moment with Poe was his first, nervous and excited and filled to the brim with anticipation. 

_ "In other words, please be true,"  _ Poe pulled him close, rocking them side to side,  _ "in other words, I love you." _ His stubble scratched at Finn's skin as he kissed him repeatedly.

The music grew louder through the instrumental break and Finn found himself letting go, throwing his head back with carefree laughter. Everything was just so… warm. So perfectly comfortable and safe, here in their living room in the low light. Poe was serenading him, his voice like honey, guiding him across the floor as they danced. It was easy, and before Finn knew it the song was over.

Poe pulled him impossibly closer, bringing his lips in close enough to brush Finn's ear. "I'm so fucking glad you're here now," he murmured as the next song began. 

Finn felt his heart swell as he buried his face in Poe's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of cinnamon, clove, and spiced cider. A mix that was so overwhelmingly  _ Poe _ that Finn thought he might combust. "Me too," he whispered, clinging to Poe with everything he had.

The music surrounded them, lulling them into a loving silence in which they just swayed and held each other, happy to finally be together.

_ Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me, there's so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until another day _

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again, it's been a long long time, Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when, it's been a long, long time… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight guys bb22 tonight do you think christmas or tyler will get the veto? I want Memphis to go home. discuss!!! please!!!
> 
> as for fic stuff, I hope you guys are enjoying this, another chapter is out Friday!! comments would make my day, even if they aren't about my fic (comment about big brother. i fuckin dare you) but ESPECIALLY if theyre about my fic :))) my brain is all over the place ajshhsjas love yall


	4. Simple Joys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really sweet and soft  
> beta'd by @honeykiwis on tumblr, who is the absolute BEST, by the way :)))  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Finn woke up with blood pounding in his ears, the remnants of a vision slowly fading from his mind. "No, no no no," he murmured, scrambling for a pen and paper in the nightstand beside him. He clicked on the light and grabbed the notepad. His gut told him this vision was important, but he couldn't quite grasp it. The images slipped through the cracks of his memory, dissolving into the night until all that was left was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He looked over at Poe, the hard lines of his face softened in sleep. The blanket was entirely off his body, Finn had most likely pulled it away, thrashing about in his sleep from his vision. Finn leaned over to him, pushing stray curls off his forehead and tucking the blanket back around his sleeping form.

The hardwood floors were chilly on Finn's feet as he stood, switching the lamp back off and grabbing Poe's maroon Gegonia sweater to head downstairs. Out in the hallway he ran his fingers across the wallpaper, tracing the flowery design.

There was something comforting about the mix of modern and Victorian that made up Poe's house. It felt safe, like it would stand the test of time. The house felt almost immortal, as if it was a fixture that would remain part of the town of Kingsport even after they were gone.

Finn wasn't yet used to the permanence, but he welcomed it graciously. 

Humming a tune he couldn't quite place, he went about making a cup of Mugwort tea. Through the years Mugwort tea had become Finn's regular companion. He found it helped his visions to solidify into something he could truly understand. 

He settled cross-legged on one of the chairs in the Library, sat his mug on the end table, and began to read.

* * * * * * * * * *

Poe's heart warmed at the sight of Finn curled in his sweater, BB-8 sitting in his lap as he read one of Poe's favorite books. He was a sight, his skin dappled with early morning light that seeped through the window. Poe leaned on the doorframe, taking him in for a moment. It made Poe's heart race every time he remembered, Finn was  _ here _ now. Every day, he could pull Finn into his arms and kiss him senseless. 

"You checking me out again?" Finn said, not looking up from his book.

"How'd you know I was here!?" Poe exclaimed, walking into the room.

Finn laughed and slid a bookmark in place, closing the novel. "I can feel your presence babe, we have a bond and shit."

"Aww babe," Poe laughed too, taking a few quick strides over to Finn and flopping into his lap. "That's so sweet!"

Finn smiled like the sun as he leaned in for a kiss, and of course Poe gave it to him. The day Poe didn't kiss him at every possible occasion was the day they'd put him in the ground. His lips felt like home, warm and soft and inviting, pulling him in again and again every day like the tide.

"What do you wanna do today?" Finn murmured, running his fingers through Poe's curls.

Poe shrugged, "I dunno… It's high time I go out to the store, but I don’t know if I feel like it."

Finn nodded, pressing his nose to Poe's temple for a moment before kissing the spot. "Would you feel like it if I came with you? It's Friday, my practice is closed… I have nothing better to be doing, and you know I'd never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you."

Poe smiled softly at the thought of Finn trailing along behind him as he cycled into town, the two of them filling up their baskets, maybe stopping for a pastry and some coffee at a local bakery. "I'd love that," he said, turning to kiss Finn on the lips again. "We can set out in an hour, how's that sound?"

"Wonderful." Finn nudged him a little, "now get up so I can make us breakfast. Can't bike to town on an empty stomach now can we?"

* * * * * * * * * *

The weather was wonderful, the sun shining down on them as a chilled breeze swept through the leaves. Poe's red flannel shirt flapped behind him as he pedaled at top speed down Violet Hill, his head thrown back with laughter. He felt like a child again.

He thought of Autumn days with his mother, biking down this same hill over and over. Poe always called this Rollercoaster Road, with its twists and turns and the big slope on Violet Hill at the end. He remembered his mother kissing his windswept cheeks and pulling off her own scarf to wrap around his neck.  _ "Go again, mijo," _ she would say, her lips pulling into a gentle smile.  _ "You know you want to." _ He did. He always did. 

The image of his mother in her navy blue peacoat was permanently etched behind his eyes, her deep brown eyes filled to the brim with amusement. Poe would help her rake the leaves in their backyard into one big pile, and then together they'd run through it, jumping and dancing and throwing leaves until it looked as if they had never even raked the leaves in the first place. They'd collapse onto the ground in a pile of giggles, cheeks red and lungs heaving, and his mother would point up at the clouds and say to him,  _ "what do you see, Poe?" _

_ "I see a starship, mami," _ He'd respond.  _ "Right there, see? That's the cockpit, and those are the engines, and it's got a big long tail with laser guns on the end!" _

And his mother would laugh softly, pull him close to her chest and whisper,  _ "you always see starships mijo." _

To Poe, those Autumn days went on forever and ever, until the sun was going down and his father was calling them in for supper, two steaming mugs of spiced apple cider in his hands. He'd cry and scream and beg to stay outside, just five more minutes, but his mother would scoop him up and shush him, kissing his head and promising they'd do it all again tomorrow.

Now that Poe was older and his parents were gone, he spent each Autumn in a nostalgic haze, returning to the spots they had frequented when he was small. The bright fire of the leaves against the grey skies brought a warmth like none other to his heart. A warmth he wanted to share with Finn. He wanted to bring that feeling to him, to see the excitement in his eyes, the childlike wonder that he knew Finn had experienced far too little of. 

In that moment Poe vowed to show Finn all the wonderful little joys that Autumn could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be amazing, last chapter kinda flopped and I'm feeling a little sad about it... so I'm posting this early to hopefully get some comments before I have to log off for the weekend :) I hope you guys enjoyed
> 
> I'm watching big Brother asdsjgfadhjkl Christmas or Tyler whos gonna go home the suspense is KILLING ME


	5. The Stars Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this one!! Last chapter didn't get much attention either, but you know what? That's okay. Thank you to every single one of you reading this, you mean the world to me.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @honeykiwis on tumblr :) thank you for getting this one read on such short notice!
> 
> warnings for swearing and alcohol

Finn had the  _ perfect  _ date night planned. Poe was doing an antiques event at Presents of the Past that lasted until 9:00, well after the sun had set. Finn didn't want him bking home in the dark so he had already agreed to pick Poe up from town. Then, instead of heading home he would take Poe out to the countryside for a night of wine and stargazing. Tonight was the  _ perfect  _ night for stargazing. A new moon meant the stars would be the only things in the sky, and the Draconids meteor shower was approaching it's peak. 

He ran through a mental checklist, bouncing on his toes and checking the time every now and then.  _ Wine, check. Wine glasses, check. Quilt, check. Extra blankets and jackets, check. _ Everything was good to go.

Finn's body was practically buzzing with anticipation as he headed out the door. In his haste he left the TV playing.

_ "It looks like the wind changed again folks, and we've got some heavy rain coming in from the east. Guess that's it for my accuracy streak." _

* * * * * * * * * *

Poe locked up his shop and 9:00 on the dot, just as Finn was pulling up to the curb. He tucked the keys in his pocket and turned around to his bike, kneeling to fiddle with the combination lock. The sound of the car door closing signaled him that Finn had gotten out of the car, and a hand on his shoulder confirmed the notion. Finn's thumb soothed over his worn leather jacket, which was doing next to nothing to keep out the chill in the crisp October air.

"Hey babe, you can put your bike in the backseat tonight," Finn said.

The lock popped open and Poe stood. "You sure? It's kinda rusty, might rub off on your seats," he pocketed the lock and leaned in to kiss Finn's cheek.

Finn nodded, "I laid down some towels. Plus, there's a surprise in the trunk." 

Poe worked to load his bike into the backseat, a wide grin on his face. Finn was too damn sweet, Poe had a mind to kiss him until he couldn't think straight. "Aw, you shouldn't have!"

"Yes I should've," Finn replied, rubbing his hands over his arms. "I gotta keep reminding you of my love so you don't get bored and run off with some handsome new age vampire," he chuckled.

"Baby I'd never leave you," Poe said in earnest, shutting the car door and drawing him close. "You're shivering, here take my jacket." He shrugged off the worn leather jacket and draped it around Finn's shoulders, kissing his nose. "You're so fucking cute."

"You know it," Finn replied, kissing him quickly. "Now c'mon, lets go."

The ride out into the country was short and filled with easy conversation. It was just so easy to be with Finn, every moment was full of love and good company. 

Once they were thoroughly out into what Poe referred to as "hick country," Finn pulled off into an empty field. 

"Oh my god," Poe said, "please for the love of everything wicked tell me you brought me out here to make out and look at the stars." He was grinning, his eyes wide with excitement. 

Finn nodded, getting out of the car and motioning for Poe to follow him. As he opened the trunk he felt a hand rest on the small of his back. The familiar scratch of stubble greeted him as Poe kissed his cheek gently. It sent gentle pulses of electricity through Finn's veins. He grabbed the quilt and the bottle of wine, motioning for Poe to get the glasses. "I figured tonight was the perfect night for stargazing." He laid the quilt out on the ground, flopping down and patting the space beside him. Poe poured them each a glass of wine, handing Finn's over with a kiss. They leaned back on their hands, slowly sipping their drinks and staring up at the stars.

"Tell me about the constellations," Finn murmured, scooting closer to Poe on the quilt. There was a chill in the air, but he couldn't care less. He was with Poe and that was all that mattered.

Poe rambled on about Lacerta and Pegasus and many others, occasionally sipping wine straight from the bottle as he gestured at the sky. He was gorgeous cast in the glow of the stars, hair falling into his face as he spoke with such passion. Finn could spend hours listening to Poe talk, but right now all he wanted was to kiss him senseless under the stars.

He leaned over and silenced Poe with a kiss. He was met with eager lips that tasted of wine and memories. Finn closed his eyes and let himself  _ feel. _ He was overtaken by the feel of the worn quilt underneath his palm, of Poe's calloused hand cupping his cheek. It was all together gentle and rough like a time worn sweater that had lost its softness but still provided the same warmth and comfort it always had. 

Poe pulled away, breathless, and used one hand to push Finn back onto the blanket. "Gimme one second babe," he huffed, finishing off the wine that was left in Finn's glass. "One teeny tiny second."

Finn laughed as Poe took a swig from the wine bottle before popping the cork back in. He sat the bottle and glasses off to the side then threw a leg over Finn's hips, straddling him with a wide grin. Finn looked up at him, smiling softly and running his hands over Poe's thighs, up to his hips and brushing tenderly under his shirt. He let his thumbs sweep against Poe's skin, his fingertips conveying love through every touch.

"What about the stars," he asked innocently.

Poe kissed him once then pulled away with a smirk. "They won't miss us." 

And so they kissed under the stars.

They got lost in the feeling of each other, hands wandering, tongues brushing, legs tangling together. Finn felt he could spend every minute of every day kissing Poe, and he'd never get tired of it. There was just something about the way Poe's body fit so perfectly against his own. It was like they were really, truly destined to love each other. It felt like they had known each other forever, and yet each moment felt like it's own little eternity.

Finn let himself lose track of time, they didn't have anywhere to be.

Some time later, Poe pulled away sharply, "shit, you feel that?"

Finn whined, chasing after his lips, but Poe pushed him back onto the blanket. "Feel what?" he asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he began to feel it too. A light rain was beginning to fall, picking up pace every second. "Shit, shitshitshit-" he sat up, nearly knocking Poe off of his lap. It was coming down harder now, enough to warrant carrying an umbrella.

Poe scrambled off his lap, grabbing the wine bottles and glasses. "You didn't check the weather?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I didn't think I had to!" Finn shouted back, gathering up the quilt. He saw Poe struggling to open the trunk and decided there was no time for that, it was truly pouring now. "Just throw it in the back seat!"

"My bike's in the back se-"

"Just do it!" Finn groaned as he ran to the car, practically falling into the driver's seat and throwing the quilt behind him. His and Poe's doors slammed at exactly the same time, and they were left with the sound of their own panting and the rain beating down on the roof of the car.

Finn felt his heart sink. He had just wanted to do something nice for Poe, to keep his mind off his mother's birthday. "I'm sorry-" he started, but Poe cut him off with a kiss.

"No need to apologize," he murmured, stealing a few more kisses. "Let's just get home and get changed so we can cuddle by the fire, sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment would make my day :))) I'm posting this while I stare longingly out my window at the grey weather... i ADORE grey weather


	6. Always With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... heavy. Talks of death and grief, Poe looking back on the time it took for him to process his mother's death. There's a lot of description and then there's soft stuff with Finn. If you don't want to read it, there's a recap in the end notes!  
> Beta'd by @honeykiwis on tumblr, who said this chapter was beautiful, and dedicated with evil glee to Jim who said it gave him way too many feelings :P
> 
> warnings for grief and talk of death, just in case you missed that up there^^

Poe had something on his mind. It was tugging gently at a back corner of his brain, always in his thoughts but more so now. His mother's birthday was coming up. She had been gone for nearly ten years now, but not a day passed that Poe didn't think of her. He missed her like crazy.

She was bursting with energy: radiant ,beautiful, and so  _ warm. _ She had a voice like honey, like golden sunlight filtering in through the curtains. They would sing together on nights when they gathered around the fire pit in their backyard, Poe playing the guitar and his mother keeping the beat. Traditional tunes that came from centuries ago were still so fresh in his mind, he knew every word by heart. She had been so  _ alive. _

And then she was gone, like an extinguished flame. She was  _ gone. _ Poe remembered every second of that day. It played like a movie in his head on icy winter mornings, again and again. She had left to run a routine errand. Poe had wanted to go, but he was frantically trying to complete an essay before his winter break ended. Hours passed and she still wasn't home. 

He remembered his father calling the police, pacing by the landline for hours on end. He remembered Jess and her parents coming over and cooking for them while they waited for news. He remembered the policeman at their door, his face somber as he removed his hat. He remembered seeing his father cry like he never had before. He remembered it all.

She had lost traction on a patch of ice and veered off into the river.

For a long time afterwards Poe tried desperately to contact her, to speak to her. He visited her grave every week. He lit candles, recited incantations, and reached out with his mind. But she never came. It consumed him; all he did was visit her, try and talk to her. He was grappling for something, anything to guide him through his grief. He cried out in frustration, screamed at the sky,  _ "why did you take her from me?!" _

Poe found himself on the ground as the clouds opened up. His tears mixed with the warm summer rain and he felt a tug in his heart. _ "Mami?" _ he asked softly.  _ "Mami, is that you? Mami!? Speak to me mami, please!" _ he screamed, clawing on her grave, dragging himself upright. The feeling was fading, and Poe didn't know what to do.  _ "Please…"  _ he said softly, his knees buckling as he fell to the ground again. Sobs wracked his body as the rain washed over him, soaking through his clothes and into his very soul. He waited there for hours until his father found him and brought him home.

After that night, a calmness washed over him. It was as if he had finally reached the climax of his anger and he could now begin to heal. The raw anger and guilt that had held him in a vice grip eventually faded into a dull ache. His sadness turned to remembrance, his loneliness turned to peace, and he was finally able to process what he was feeling. He grieved properly, and from there it got a bit easier. The bounce returned to his step, he let the light back into his life. He made amends with all the friends he had fought with, rejoined all the things he had quit, because that's what she would have wanted.

Somehow, he knew.

He couldn't explain it, but ever since that night Poe felt like there was a little piece of his mother somewhere deep inside him. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her. She was cheering him on in everything he did, always there for him when he needed it the most. He talked to her now, from time to time. When he was by himself he would just sit down and talk, sometimes for hours. And he would feel that same tug in his chest. He knew it was her.

"You're far away," Finn murmured. "Come back to me."

Poe had been staring at the ceiling, but he tilted his head to look at Finn. His fingers pushed gently through Poe's hair as they laid side by side. Poe leaned into the contact, his eyes fluttering closed as a single tear escaped.

Finn pulled him close, tucking Poe's head under his chin. "I hate seeing you like this. Talk to me," he whispered, pressing kisses to Poe's hair. "Where are your thoughts my love?"

Poe sighed softly, pressing his nose against Finn's chest and winding one arm around his middle. He felt as if his thoughts were a dark cloud hovering over their peaceful morning, threatening to ruin it. Still, he wouldn't keep this from Finn. They didn't keep secrets.

"Far from here, in the graveyard with my mami," Poe told him. 

Finn was silent then, barely breathing. Poe could tell he was thinking, calculating his response. The gears in his brain were turning cautiously, planning out what he would say. He was quiet for a long time, and Poe began to wonder if he had dozed off, but then he spoke.

"She is with you."

The words sent electricity racing down Poe's spine. "She- I-"

Finn shushed him softly and pulled him a little closer. "She is with you, Poe, every day. She wants you to know she is with you."

Poe felt a sob catch in his throat. He clung tightly to Finn, not sure what to do with himself. There was a warmth blossoming in his chest, a familiar feeling. It felt like home.

It felt like homemade soup when he was sick, like spiced apple cider on a cold evening. It felt like bike rides down Violet hill, the wind whipping about his face until his cheeks were pink and his fingers numb. It felt like his mother's voice, warm like honey in his ears. It felt like everything he'd ever loved and more.

"She loves you Poe," he whispered. "She loves you so much, and she wants you to know that. She wants you to know that she's watched you grow up. She wishes she could've been there in body, but she was  _ always  _ there in spirit. She's here for you, Poe, and she wants you to know."

Poe was sobbing at this point, burying his face in Finn's chest and holding on for dear life. "Thank you," he whispered, voice hoarse.

Finn kissed his head, holding him as tight as possible. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, a comment would make my day! The next chapter of this fic has been postponed because the end of the first quarter is coming up for me and I'm drowning in schoolwork, so comments would really help me not to give up entirely on this fic... you know? Sometimes I feel like people wouldn't really care if I left this unfinished and that just sends my motivation wayyyy down the drain. Anyways, thank you again for reading!!
> 
> recap: Poe spends the first half of the chapter lost in his thoughts about the day of his mother's death and his grief afterwards. Halfway through, Finn says "You're far away, come back to me" and asks Poe where his thought are. Poe says his thoughts are with his mother. Finn then tells him "She is with you" and goes on to talk about how his mother wasn't there in body, but she was always there in spirit. Poe cries, they hug, and Poe can almost feel his mother's presence


	7. I Love The Broken Toaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta’d this time because i just needed the validation immediately. yall are in for a pleasant surprise with this one, the whiplash between this chp and last chap tho, idk if you’ll survive. I kinda had how fast the vibe changed from one chapter to the next but it is what it is i guess
> 
> warnings for swearing and so much fluff you'll pass away

Finn smiled when he felt warm arms wrap around his middle. "Good morning," he murmured, settling back against Poe's chest. His plan had worked, the smell of bacon and eggs had lured Poe out of their bedroom. He was still recovering, slowly coming back into himself from the anniversary of his mother's birthday, and Finn was doing all he could to get Poe out of bed every day, to show him the beautiful things he loved so much.

"Mmmm," Poe murmured. "Mornin' baby. Did you see outside when you first got up?"

He stirred the eggs, goosebumps raising on his arms as Poe's lips connected with the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Yeah, I did. First frost of the season."

Poe hummed against his skin, warm breath fanning out over his shoulder. "Glad we brought the plants in."

Finn smiled softly at that. The domesticity of it all was getting to him, seeping into his heart and making him soft and mushy inside. It was still unreal that he was here with Poe, in  _ their  _ house, sleeping in  _ their  _ bedroom, eating at  _ their _ kitchen table. He was happier now than he had ever been.

He took the eggs off the burner, turning around to kiss Poe properly. His palms pressed flat against Poe's chest, pushing hard against his shirt until he could feel the beating of his heart. The kiss teetered on the edge of desperate, Finn wanting nothing more than to show Poe exactly how he felt, all the way down to the minute details. He wanted to express the excitement, passion, and overwhelming love he felt every time they touched.

When they pulled apart Poe was speechless, which was a feat in and of itself. Finn smiled softly, kissing him once more on the lips, just a gentle peck. Poe shook his head and pulled Finn back against his chest as he started to turn away, wrapping him in an all-encompassing hug. Finn huffed in surprise but hooked his chin over Poe's shoulder, melting into his arms.

"What brought that on?" Poe murmured, holding Finn tight to his chest. He had one hand on Finn's lower back, the other on his shoulder, keeping him as close as possible.

Finn felt his cheeks heat up, and he nestled his face into the curls behind Poe's ear. "You did, like you always do."

Poe chuckled, rubbing a hand over Finn's back. "Baby, I didn't even do anything."

"You don't have to," Finn said softly. "You never have to. I just think about you and I'm overcome with all these feelings. You have that effect on me."

"I do?" Poe asked, disbelief apparent in his voice. 

Finn pulled back, looking Poe in the eyes. "Yeah, honey. You do." He leaned in to press easy kisses over the stubble on Poe's jaw. "Every time I look at you, I see the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. The man I want to live with, to start a family with. To raise kids with. To grow old with." 

He paused, unsure if he should say the next part. It was a little scary, revealing this to Poe, but it was important to share. He hid his face in the crook of Poe's neck as he said it, a little scared of the connotations. 

"I've seen you in my future, Poe. I've seen your eyes in every phase of my life, in every future memory from the good to the bad, you're always there. And when I close my eyes, I see you smiling at me."

Everything was silent for a moment, the only sounds being the birds outside their window and the hum of electricity from the broken toaster that Poe refused to get rid of because it had too much sentimental value. Finn hated the thing, but damn if it wasn't just another tiny reminder of all the reasons he loved Poe. Poe acted from his heart, feeling rather than thinking.

Finn came back to reality when he felt a single tear drip onto the back of his neck, rolling under his shirt and sending a shiver down his body. He pulled his head back to see tears shining in Poe's deep brown eyes, and that familiar warm smile on his lips.

"You know what? Fuck it." he murmured, barely audible, and Finn felt something electric run down his spine.

He had seen the moment before. This was important. This was the start of… something. He had seen that sparkle in Poe's eyes, hidden a little behind the tears but still shining bright. He had seen that smile, the little upward quirk at the corner of his lips. He had heard the words before, and when they came to his ears they sounded like they had traveled through water and glass to get to him. 

_ "Marry me, Finn." _

Everything stopped, then. The world came to a screeching halt, as Finn felt every nerve in his body tingle with an overwhelming rush of adrenaline. It was like everything slowed to a crawl, like molasses, and he was able to soak in every detail.

Poe, still in his silly pajama pants with the little spiders. Poe's eyes, wide and still a little teary, and his smile, brighter than a thousand suns. Poe's hands on his biceps, thumbs rubbing just under his sleeves. And of course, the toaster in the corner, emitting thin tendrils of grey smoke. It was perfectly imperfect, just as Finn had seen it a thousand times before in visions when Poe would give that exact same smile.

Then just as quickly as it had started, Finn blinked and the world was back in real time. 

"I mean- gods, I don't even have a ring or anything. Well, there's this one at Presents' that I've been eyeing for a while now and something was stopping me and… I think it was fear. I think I was afraid that you'd leave me, but you know what? Nothing's stopping me anymore, because I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid you'll leave me. I'm not afraid you'll get tired of me. And I don't know why I was scared that would happen in the first place. You're- you're fucking amazing Finn, and I don't know what i've done to deserve you, but I  _ have _ you, and I never wanna let you go. So fuck it, Finn. Will you marry me? Please?"

Finn grinned so wide it hurt. "Shit.  _ Shit- _ yes I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you." He placed his hands on either side of Poe's face, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. He could feel Poe take in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Finn, Bacon and-

"Fuck-" Poe pulled away slightly, stealing a few kisses as he went. "Fuck baby- the toaster. I'm so sorry," He pointed rapidly at the broken toaster, magically zapping the burnt bread. "Goddammit, I'll get rid of this thing I swear-"

Finn silenced him with a kiss, pulling the toaster's plugh out from the wall. "Shh, that toaster's important to you. I love the broken toaster," he murmured against Poe's lips. "I love it, and I. Love. You." His last words were punctuated with soft kisses to Poe's lips.

Poe smiled, his hands coming to cup Finn's face with a gentle, loving affection that he still wasn't quite used to. "I love you too. So fucking much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please comment, im suffering :')
> 
> Cody coming in clutch with that final veto tho khgkhfgkah pls someone tell me to shut up abt big brother


	8. Baked With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh un beta'd again bc im an attention whore :) very fluffy, no warnings other than medium sized spoilers for the show Psych?? but that show has been off air since 2014 and no one really watches it anyway lmao. anyways, enjoy!

_ "Hello? Shawn?" _

_ "Jules!" _

_ "...Shawn are you hiding in that closet?" _

_ "No… No i'm not… That's a negative-" _

Poe chuckled to himself, jumping a little when his phone blared the theme from Beetlejuice, his ringtone for the Halloween season.

**Call from Finn <3 <3**

"Hello?"

_ "Hey baby, whatcha doing?" _

"Oh, only watching the greatest halloween episode of any TV show ever," he replied, smiling at the sound of Finn's voice.

_ "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" _

Poe grabbed the remote, pausing the TV. The episode was just getting good, even though he had seen it countless times before. "Tuesday the 17th, duh."

_ "Tuesday the 17th?" _

Poe gasped then, genuinely gasped out of shock and horror. "You've never seen Tuesday the 17th?"

_ "No? What's so important about it, it's just an episode of a TV show." _

Poe was wounded by that.  _ "Just _ an episode of a TV show?" he asked, his voice nearly raising an octave. "Psych isn't  _ just _ a TV show, Finn. I'm honestly hurt you would say something like that," he said, only half teasing.

_ "Psych? Never seen it. Anyway what all do we need for-" _

"You've never seen Psych!?!"

_ "No…"  _ There was silence, then a sigh as Finn spoke. _ "Why do I feel like this is going to turn into a  _ thing _ now?" _

"Because unlike Shawn, you are a real psychic and you can sense what I'm about to propose-"

_ "Oh no-" _

"Oh,  _ yes. _ As soon as you get home we're doing a Psych scary episode marathon. Starting with Scary Sherry and going all the way to Nightmare on State Street. I don't care if we're up all night, I am introducing you to the show that literally shaped me into the man I am today." Poe grinned to himself, envisioning Finn falling in love with all his favorite characters. This was going to be  _ epic. _

_ "We were supposed to be baking cookies today," _ Finn reminded him.  _ "I'm at the grocery store now to pick up ingredients." _

"We can do both! We'll bake cookies and then sit by the fire and watch Psych. It's not like we were planning on going to bed early anyway, tomorrow's Friday, we have nowhere to be."

_ "Rey and Jess are coming over, that's part of why we're baking tonight, so that they can take the leftovers home with them." _

"Babe we're probably going to eat them all ourselves."

_ "That's beside the point." _

Poe shook his head, "you're right. The point is, we can do both. I'll text you what we need, just hurry up and get your ass home, I'm ready for a Psych marathon."

Finn laughed softly, music to Poe's ears.  _ "Alright baby, I'll be there in a bit. Love you." _

"Love you too."

* * * * * * * * * *

Poe hopped up at the sound of the door, rushing to greet Finn with a kiss. "Mmm, how was work?" he asked, taking the bags from Finn's hands so he could remove his hat and coat. At his feet, Binx mewled, happy to see Finn too.

"Hey little buddy," Finn murmured, scooping Binx up in his arms and following Poe to the kitchen. "Work was pretty good, if not a little slow. I didn't have a lot of appointments today, and there were no walkins."

"Hey, at least it wasn't slammed." Poe said, pulling ingredients out of the paper grocery bags. "Alright, what do we need first?"

Finn read him the recipe and Poe mixed the batter together, diligently following every instruction. He wanted these cookies to be good, dammit.

After everything was stirred together, he pinched off a piece and held it up to Finn. "Here, taste."

Finn ate the piece from his fingers, closing his eyes and humming. "Damn," he murmured. "These are gonna be  _ so _ good."

Poe grinned, leaning in for a kiss after he slid the cookies into the oven. He could taste the chocolate on Finn's lips, sweet and a little minty. "Mmm, yeah. Delicious." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Finn laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. Poe kissed him back harder in retaliation, pulling him in close by his hips. That wasn't the extent of his plan though. He smirked against Finn's lips, grabbing a handful of flour and-

"Oh my  _ god." _ Finn jerked away, one side of his face covered in flour. "You did not just do that."

"Oh but I  _ did." _ Poe smirked, reaching out for another handful of flour, "and I'll do it again."

"Not on my watch," Finn squawked, grabbing the bag of flour and holding it away from Poe. He dipped his hand into the bag and ruffled Poe's hair, covering it in white powder.

Poe dipped his fingers into their bowl of melted chocolate, smearing it over Finn's cheek and jaw with a devilish grin. "Two can play at that game."

"You started it," Finn said, but it was already too late, Poe already was chasing him around the kitchen with the bowl of chocolate, sneaking it on every inch of bare skin. Finn fought back with bursts of flour until Poe was as pale as a ghost.

They were snapped out of their gleeful, childish haze when the oven timer went off. Poe stopped in his tracks, watching and laughing as Finn went to take the cookies out of the oven, covered in chocolate and a little bit of flour. 

Poe snuck up behind Finn as he was washing his hands, leaning in and kissing his cheek, tasting the chocolate on his skin. "Mmm, tastes good," he murmured, licking the chocolate from his jaw. Kisses intermingled with little nips and licks, and Poe knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

_ "Poe," _ Finn warned, and Poe backed off, holding his hands up.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed, seeing the no nonsense look his fiance was giving. "C'mon, we can take a quick shower and then bake the rest of the cookies and watch Psych. Sounds good?"

Finn thought for a moment, "seperate or together?"

"Up to you babe," Poe shrugged.

"Together then."

"Good choice," Poe replied, kissing Finn's cheek and patting his ass. "Love you"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Love you too."

* * * * * * * * * *

They finished the night snuggled together on the couch, munching on cookies and watching scary episodes of Psych. Poe was pleasantly surprised to find that Finn really enjoyed the show. It was an acquired taste to most people, but Finn immediately fell in love with all the characters, especially Juliet. He said she reminded him of Rey.

Poe thought it was insanely adorable when Finn covered his eyes at the end of the second Yin and Yang episode, when Juliet was hanging from the clock tower.

"Oh my god, oh my god!!!" Finn squawked, his hands covering his eyes. Poe could see that him intermittently peeking between his fingers, and he pulled him closer. "They can kill Jules! Her and Shawn still have to bone down! Oh my  _ god!" _

Poe was unable to contain his laughter after that, and he wrapped Finn up in his arms, kissing his head. "Oh you sweet child, just wait until Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark."

"Shawn does  _ what now!?!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych is great and y'all are sleeping on it. go watch Psych.
> 
> Comments make my day, I would love to hear what you guys think of this!! Idk when the next chapter will be up, I'm gonna try and write some more on Monday nut you never know...


End file.
